Ungkapan Hati
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. SEHUN VERSION Sequel. INI FANFIC MPREG SEKALI LAGI MPREG. Ungkapan hati seorang Oh Sehun terhadap bash yang selama ini selalu menghantui hubungannya dengan Kim Jongin. Mohon reviewnya yaaaa dan tolong dibaca NOTE dibawah yaaaa
1. Chapter 1

UNGKAPAN HATI

.

.

Cast : Kim Jongin. Mention Sehun dan Rahee

.

Rated T

.

Ini entah bisa di sebut ff atau bukan, aku juga tidak tau. Ha ha ha...

Ini hanya sekedar fiksi ya, yang aku persembahkan untuk kak Juju. Maaf kalau hasilnya jelek ya kak. Killa baru pertama kali bikin yang kayak gini.

.

Note : Yang pake tulisan miring itu pertanyaan dari Presenter ya, kalo yang biasa itu jawaban dari Jongin.

.

Killa8894

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu memasuki tempat acara, di mana ia di undang untuk menjadi bintang tamu. Sungguh ini menjadi keputusan yang berat untuknya setelah memilih menghilang dari dunia hiburan bersama kekasih yang sekarang telah menjadi istrinya, Oh Sehun. menghilang dari dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya setelah pengakuan mengejutkan darinya dan Sehun tentang hubungan mereka. Masih terbayang di pikiran Jongin bagaimana reaksi masyarakat begitu tahu hubungan mereka. Sekarang ia kembali berada di sini duduk di depan kamera, siap untuk di wawancarai tentang kehidupannya. Jongin menghela napas panjang, menyiapkan mentalnya untuk kembali melihat reaksi masyarakat tentang hubungan tabunya.

" __Kim Jongin-__ _ _ssi, ini sudah cukup lama bukan, setelah anda menghilang dari dunia hiburan?__ "

Jongin menoleh pada presenter cantik yang duduk di sebelahnya dan tersenyum tipis. " Ya, ku rasa ini sudah cukup lama. "

" __Bagaimana kehidupan anda setelah memilih meninggalkan dunia hiburan, aku dengar anda hidup dalam kesulitan selama ini.__ "

" Seperti yang publik tahu, aku sudah menikah dengan Sehun. Awalnya memang sedikit berat untuk beradaptasi dengan kehidupan baru kami, akan tetapi seiring berjalannya hari, itu terasa sangat menyenangkan sekarang. "

" _ _Apa anda menyesal telah memilih itu?__ "

" Saat aku dan Sehun memutuskan untuk mundur dari dunia hiburan, aku memulai bisnisku kecil kecilan dan itu cukup berhasil sekarang. Aku menikmati bekerja di balik meja dan Sehun menikmati perannya menjadi istri. Tak ada penyesalan selama aku bisa terus bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai. "

" __Bagaimana dengan tanggapan orang__ _ _orang, karena maaf kalian adalah pasangan gay...__ _"_

" Amerika jauh lebih menghargai perbedaan itu dibandingkan dengan di sini. Jadi tak ada kesulitan berarti untuk kami. "

" _ _Baiklah, lalu saat awal anda memutuskan untuk mengumumkan hubungan anda dengan Sehun-__ _ _ssi dan melihat tanggapan masyarakat yang menentang hubungan kalian, tidakkah kalian merasa tertekan?__ "

" Tekanan itu pasti ada, Sehun bahkan hampir depresi karena tak kuat dengan setiap hujatan yang kami terima. Akan tetapi di saat itu kami masih mempunyai segelintir orang yang terus mendukung kami. Aku ingat saat salah satu fans noona mengatakan hal ini kepadaku : Tak peduli kalian sudah kehilangan dunia yang selama ini membesarkan kalian, kalian masih bisa membuat dunia kalian sendiri tanpa perlu takut dengan tanggapan orang. Dan itulah yang aku dan Sehun lakukan. "

" __Ada fans fanatik Sehun yang katanya menyerang anda karena tak terima anda menjadi kekasih Sehun. Apakah itu benar?__ "

Jongin terdiam sejenak. " Ya, di antara semua member, Sehunlah yang mempunyai fans fanatik yang sangat besar. Mereka juga selalu menjodohkan Sehun dengan Luhan, menurut mereka keduanya jauh lebih cocok bila dibandingkan Sehun bersamaku. Bohong kalau aku mengatakan aku tak terluka saat mereka menghinaku dengan mengatakan aku dekil, jelek, pesek, dan miskin. Tapi aku menyadari kalau aku menangis karena itu, Sehunlah yang akan lebih terluka. Meski dia tak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku. Akan tetapi aku tahu, ia selalu menangis setiap kali membuka sosial media dan membaca penghinaan fansnya kepadaku. "

Jongin memejamkan matanya sebelum memandang sendu ke arah kamera. " Di setiap malam malam kami di dorm, ia sering sekali mengeluh bagaimana ia memposting sesuatu dan selalu di kaitkan dengan Luhan. Aku selalu mengatakan tidak apa apa padanya. Tapi ia malah menangis dan minta maaf karena merasa menyakitiku lagi. Puncaknya saat kami menggelar konser EXO di negara Luhan, Sehun yang mungkin sudah tak tahan lagi memposting fotoku di Weibo, dan itu baru pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum membaca komentar yang fans katakan. Padahal jelas jelas itu fotoku walaupun hanya tampak dari belakang dan ditempat yang gelap tapi para fans kembali mengatakan itu kode dari Sehun untuk Luhan. "

Jongin tersenyum. " Sehun mengatakan kalau mereka tidak sesayang itu dengan dirinya. Kenapa Sehun mengatakan itu, bukankah foto yang ia posting adalah foto diriku, meskipun foto itu di ambil dari arah belakang, harusnya fans yang benar benar mengerti Sehun dan sering mengatakan kalau itu kode juga tahu bahwa itu bukan foto Sehun, tapi mereka tetap mengatakan itu kode untuk Luhan. "

Seisi studio yang menonton secara langsung wawancara itu langsung terdiam.

" __Dan bagaimana tanggapan anda sendiri tentang kode yang di katakan fans itu.__ "

" Tentang kode ya, entahlah. Sehun mempunyai selera fashion yang kebetulan sama dengan Luhan. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sehun, aku pun juga punya begitu, akan tetapi fans tentunya tidak pernah memperhatikan apa yang aku pakai dan hanya memperhatikan apa yang dipakai Sehun ( tertawa ). Kalau saja fans lebih jeli, mungkin mereka akan melihat apa yang Sehun pakai sama dengan milikku juga. Di asrama aku dan Sehun terbiasa memakai barang atau pakaian kami bergantian, dan itu menjadi kebiasaan hingga sekarang. Kembali ke kode, aku punya pemikiran lain, yang mungkin fans tidak menyadarinya. Entahlah rasanya agak aneh saja, dari pihak Luhan setiap ia melakukan aktifitas, entah itu pemotretan, iklan, pembuatan video clip bahkan saat mau rilis album juga, ia selalu update di sosial media yang selalu berkaitan dengan Sehun, fans yang melihat hal ini akan selalu heboh hingga mereka antusias melihat apa yang ia kerjakan. "

" __Jadi kau ingin mengatakan Luhan memanfaatkan Sehun untuk menarik perhatian fans?__ "

Jongin tertawa. " Aku tidak bilang seperti itu, anda yang mengatakannya. "

" __Tapi kalau dipikir__ _ _pikir lagi, sepertinya yang anda katakan itu masuk akal, Jongin-__ _ _ssi.__ "

Jongin hanya tersenyum tanpa berniat menjawab.

" __Ada yang ingin anda katakan pada para fans fanatik itu?__ "

" Aku hanya ingin mengatakan cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, karena semakin kau memaksanya cinta itu malah semakin menjauh. Aku mungkin tak sempurna untuk bisa berdampingan dengan Sehun, tapi aku tak pernah memaksanya untuk selalu terus bersamaku. Cintalah yang membuat kami bisa bertahan dan terus bersama hingga sekarang. Tanpa peduli apa yang orang lain katakan tentang kami, kami hanya ingin menjalani apa yang menurut kami itu hal yang bisa membuat kami bahagia. "

Presenter di samping Jongin mengusap air mata yang jatuh tanpa di sadarinya. " __Aku sangat terharu dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Itu sangat luar biasa. Lalu apa tanggapan member lain saat kalian memilih mundur?__ _"_ tanya presenter itu mencoba mengalihkan topik.

" Awalnya mereka menentang dan tetap ingin mempertahankan kami. Tapi aku menyadari karir EXO akan hancur kalau kami tetap di sana. Karena itu kami tetap memilih mundur. "

" _ _Apakah saat kalian menikah semua member datang?__ "

" Hanya Suho hyung dan Chanyeol hyung, member lain saat itu mempunyai jadwal yang padat, tapi mereka mengucapkan selamat pada kami. "

" __Maaf sebelumnya ini mungkin pertanyaan yang sedikit pribadi. Bukankah setiap orang pasti ingin mempunyai anak ketika sudah berumah tangga. Karena Sehun-__ _ _ssi adalah namja, apakah kalian akan mengadopsi anak?__ "

Senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir seksi Jongin. " Seperti yang kalian tahu, Sehun meski memiliki raut wajah yang cool tapi sebenarnya jiwanya masihlah polos. Lima bulan setelah pernikahan kami, Sehun mulai sering mengatakan kalau ia kesepian saat aku meninggalkannya pergi bekerja. Karena itu ia merengek ingin memiliki seorang bayi padaku. Aku sempat memikirkan untuk memulai program bayi tabung, karena seperti yang anda bilang Sehunie adalah seorang namja. Namun aku masih ingat saat itu hari Jumat pukul 06.00, Sehun membangunkanku sambil menangis. Aku pikir ia pasti ingin mengatakan padaku kalau ia ingin mempunyai anak lagi, jadi aku memeluknya sembari menanyakan ada apa, Sehun hanya menggeleng dan mengatakan seperti ini : " __Aku tak tahu apakah aku ini bodoh atau bukan. Aku tahu aku namja tapi aku tetap menggunakan test pack, apakah aku terlalu ingin mempunyai anak hingga melihat garisnya ada dua.__ " Setelah mengatakan itu ia menangis lagi. "

" __Dan...__ "

Seisi studio tampak kasak kusuk karena penasaran.

" Aku juga merasa sangat bodoh saat itu melihat dua garis di test pack yang dipegang Sehun. Karena demi Tuhan, aku sudah memastikan sendiri setiap malam kalau istriku itu seorang namja. "

Seisi studio tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongin kali ini. Mengerti apa yang di maksud namja tampan itu.

" Karena penasaran, akhirnya aku membawa Sehun ke dokter kandungan. Dan aku menangis bersama istriku saat dokter mengatakan kalau Sehunie benar benar hamil. Ini kebahagian terbesar dalam hidupku dan Sehun, kami menyadari bagaimana selama ini Tuhan menguji kami dengan antifans KaiHun yang selalu menghina dan menjelekkan kami, tanggapan masyarakat yang selalu memandang rendah hubungan kami dan juga bagaimana selama ini kami berjuang mengatasi kecemburuan yang setiap saat selalu datang menghantui. Tuhan memberi kami buah dari kesabaran berupa seorang bayi mungil yang begitu cantik. "

" __Jadi kalian sudah punya seorang bayi?__ "

Jongin mengangguk. " Ya, itu benar. Kami memberinya nama kim Rahee dan ia malaikat kebahagian aku dan Sehun sekarang ini. "

" __Apakah dia seperti anda atau Sehun?__ "

" Wajahnya lebih mirip denganku, kurasa. Tapi dia anak yang manis seperti Sehun. Umurnya baru sepuluh bulan sekarang, aku tidak tahu apakah saat besar nanti dia akan mewarisi sifatku atau sifat Sehun. Semoga saja ia mewarisi sifat baik kami berdua. "

" __Apakah tak ada keinginan untuk mempunyai seorang bayi lagi?__ "

" Keinginan itu pastinya ada, aku ingin menambah dua orang anak lagi, Sehun mengatakan kepadaku untuk sabar menunggu hingga Rahee sudah lebih besar dari sekarang, dan aku tak sabar menanti waktu itu. "

" __Sepertinya kehidupan anda yang sekarang sudah begitu sempurna Jongin-__ _ _ssi. Apakah anda tidak ingin kembali ke dunia hiburan?__ "

" Untuk sekarang tidak. ( tertawa ). Aku menikmati saat saat di mana aku bekerja di kantor dan saat saat di mana aku menjadi seorang ayah di rumah. Aku ingin mencurahkan seluruh perhatian pada anak dan istriku tanpa dibayangi jadwal yang padat. "

" __Baiklah, ada yang ingin anda sampaikan untuk Sehun-__ _ _ssi yang mungkin sekarang menonton acara ini bersama dengan anak anda di rumah?__ "

Jongin menatap lurus ke arah kamera dan tersenyum tampan. " Hunnie, aku tahu tak ada yang abadi di dunia ini. Tak selamanya tanganku bisa menggenggam tanganmu, tak selamanya aku bisa melindungimu. Tetapi selama aku masih bisa bernapas aku akan selalu berusaha menjaga dan melindungimu dan anak anak kita. Aku menyadari, aku bukanlah suami yang sempurna untukmu, masih banyak kekurangan yang harus bisa aku perbaiki lagi, karena itu aku akan selalu membutuhkanmu untuk menyempurnakan kekuranganku ini. Aku mencintaimu dan juga anak kita. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Tulisan absurd yang aku bikin di sela sela pekerjaan yang numpuk di kantor. Maaf kalau typo nya banyak. Karena aku ga sempat ngedit.


	2. Chapter 2 SEHUN VERSION

UNGKAPAN HATI ( SEQUEL )

.

SEHUN VERSION

.

.

RATED T MPREG ( SORRY CHAPTER KEMARIN LUPA KASIH WARNING INI MPREG, MAAFIN BUAT YANG UDAH SAKIT MATA BACA NICH FF KARENA MPREG, YAH LAGIAN INI FANFICTION YA, IMAJINASI KAN? JADI GAK MASALAH DUNKS MPREG, SOALNYA CUMA IMAJINASI JADI MAU LEWAT MANAPUN BISA HAMIL YAA TERSERAH IMAJINASI AUTHORNYA, SEKALI LAGI MINTA MAAF LUPA KASIH WARNING MPREG, KALO GAK SUKA BACA MPREG GAK USAH DIBACA, GAK USAH KASIH REVIEW YG NYINYIR, LAGIAN INI FANFICTION GAK USAH DISAMAIN AMA REAL LIFE )

.

Special for kak Juju ini Sehun versionnya. Capek memeriksa berkas laporan, iseng iseng ngetik lagi dan ini no edit jadi maklumi kalau lagi lagi banyak typonya ya. Fighting buat yang lagi sibuk sibuknya

Sekali lagi Killa katakan batas antara fakta dan fiksi itu setipis kulit bawang.

.

Note : Yang pake tulisan miring itu pertanyaan dari Presenter ya, kalo yang biasa itu jawaban dari Sehun.

.

Killa8894

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

Sehun tersenyum manis ke arah kamera saat kamera terfokus kepadanya. Ini sudah cukup lama setelah terakhir kalinya ia di sorot kamera di iringi berbagai caki dan maki yang dilontarkan semua orang karena keputusan gilanya bersama suami tercinta yang sedang duduk manis di bangku penonton bersama buah hatinya, Kim Rahee.

Namja manis itu mengangguk perlahan saat bertatapan dengan sang suami, ia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk Jongin saat namja itu mengucapkan kata fighting tanpa bersuara. Ia menghela napas panjang mencoba menenangkan diri sejenak dan meyakinkan hatinya kalau semua akan baik baik saja.

" _ _Sehun- ssi, lama tak berjumpa dengan anda dan saya terkejut melihat anda terlihat semakin menawan dari terakhir kali kita bertemu beberapa tahun yang lalu.__ "

" Oh ya, terima kasih. Aku pikir aku sudah cukup tua sekarang karena aku sudah jadi seorang ibu, berbeda dengan yang dulu. "

" _ _Itu tidak benar, anda justru terlihat begitu muda dan saya rasa Jongin- ssi juga setuju dengan itu__. "

" Terima kasih atas pujiannya. "

" __Sehun- ssi, seperti yang anda ketahui beberapa waktu yang lalu kami sempat mewawancarai suami anda. Banyak yang penasaran bagaimana kalian yang dulu terlihat tidak begitu akrab dengan Jongin- ssi bisa saling berhubungan, padahal anda dulu terlihat begitu dekat dengan Luhan- ssi.__ "

" Sebenarnya dari awal aku sudah dekat dengan Jongin hyung, bahkan sebelum kami debut. Jongin hyung adalah orang yang selalu membantuku dalam segala hal saat aku merasa kesulitan. Saat kami akan memulai debut, SM mengamati seluruh interaksi semua calon member, awalnya saat melihat kedekatan antara aku dan Jongin hyung, mereka berniat membuat kami menjadi center dari official couple EXO, akan tetapi saat itu netizen lebih menyukai melihat interaksi aku dengan Luhan- ssi. Melihat netizen banyak yang tertarik dengan HH couple, maka HunHan couple lah yang di umumkan SM, anda tahu bukan Center of official couple diwajibkan untuk selalu memiliki skinship di manapun dan kapanpun saat kami berada di tempat umum, agar fans menjadi semakin tertarik dengan grup kami. Karena itu lah kedekatan ku dan Jongin hyung kurang terekspos. Tapi kami berhubungan baik di belakang layar. "

" __Bukankah Luhan- ssi sekarang memilih keluar dari grup, dan official couple anda berganti seperti awal menjadi KaiHun. Lalu apakah posisi Center tetap ada di tangan anda?__ "

" Tidak, posisi itu kini di serahkan pada Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun hyung. Jujur saja aku merasa jauh lebih bebas saat Sooman sajangnim mengatakan hal itu, rasanya beban di pundakku menjadi jauh lebih ringan. Bahkan Suho hyung mengatakan aku kembali kepada sifatku yang dulu, yang bebas tanpa harus bersikap sok dewasa. "

" __Kembali pada awal hubungan anda dengan Jongin- ssi, bagaimana anda akhirnya menyadari perasaan anda pada Jongin- ssi?__ "

" Saat Kris- ssi memilih keluar dari grup, saat itu aku merasakan kesedihan yang cukup dalam karena aku kehilangan sosok ayah yang selalu melindungi kami. Jongin hyung lah yang selalu berada di sampingku dan menghiburku. Saat Luhan- ssi juga memilih keluar dari grup, aku langsung terpuruk. Semua fans Hunhan mengatakan kalau aku sedih karena ditinggalkan kekasihku kembali ke China, tapi bukan itu sebenarnya yang terjadi, aku memang sedih karena ia melupakan janjinya sendiri untuk susah senang terus bersama kami, akan tetapi hujatan dari netizen lah yang membuatku terpuruk. Luhan- ssi mungkin di puja di negaranya, tapi di sini kami yang menerima hujatan di mana mana, terutama aku. Anda mungkin bisa membayangkan saat semua orang mengatakan akulah yang harusnya keluar dari grup, bukan Luhan- ssi, dia berbakat dan aku tidak. Dia bisa memberi penghasilan yang banyak dan aku tidak. Mereka mengatakan aku hanya jual tampang, tanpa memiliki suara yang bagus, tarian yang jelek, dan tak berbakat acting. "

Sehun menunduk sesaat untuk mengusap air mata yang jatuh di pipi mulusnya. " Aku terpuruk saat mereka terus membandingkanku dengan Kris dan Luhan- ssi. Karena mereka terus mengatakan aku tak pantas berada di EXO, aku sempat berbicara dengan Sooman Sajangnim, kalau aku ingin keluar saja dari grup. Rasanya tak nyaman sekali terus berada di bawah tekanan netizen. Aku masih ingat saat Sooman Sajangnim dengan tegas mengatakan tidak padaku. Dia mengatakan kepadaku : " __Dewasalah Sehun, kau sudah merasakan sakitnya saat dikhianati temanmu, karena itu aku tak ingin kau juga menyakiti teman temanmu, karma itu berlaku Nak.__ " . Lalu saat aku pulang ke dorm, aku melihat member lain menangis sambil berpelukan. Suho hyung yang melihatku langsung memelukku dengan erat dan mengatakan jangan pergi karena mereka masih dan akan selalu membutuhkanku. Aku mulai menyadari kesalahanku dan menangis minta maaf pada mereka. "

Sehun kembali mengusap air matanya. " Saat itu Jongin hyung tidak mengatakan apapun padaku, dia hanya ikut memelukku dalam diam. Jongin hyung memang jarang berbicara panjang lebar kepadaku, namun aku tahu hanya dia lah yang paling memahamiku. Tak peduli seberapa sering aku menangis dan ingin menyerah, Jongin hyung akan selalu menghampiriku dan menyemangatiku untuk tidak pernah menyerah. Aku mungkin tak pernah bisa bersinar di mata para netizen, akan tetapi aku tahu aku akan selalu bersinar di hati Jongin hyung. "

" __Apakah itu awal anda mulai menyadari perasaan anda pada Jongin- ssi?__ "

" Ya, dan ku rasa Jongin hyung juga begitu, anda mungkin bisa lihat sendiri saat di stage konser kami saat aku atau Jongin hyung sedih, kami akan selalu mencari satu sama lain dan saling menguatkan. Tak peduli siapapun yang berada di samping, kami akan tetap berjalan mendekat satu sama lain dan berpelukan ( tertawa ) . Chanyeol hyung sering mengatakan padaku : " __Sehuna aku ada disini, bersandarlah padaku. Namun aku lebih merasa nyaman saat bersama Jongin hyung.__ _"_ "

" __Ah, aku pernah melihat kalian menangis di stage dan saling menenangkan.__ "

" Ya, dan aku di bashing KaiSoo shipper setelah itu, karena kebetulan Kyungsoo hyung ada di sana namun Jongin hyung justru mencari dan bersandar padaku. Sebenarnya kami selalu merasa serba salah saat melakukan skinship di atas stage, karena selalu saja entah itu fans KaiSoo atau HunHan akan selalu membash kami, terutama Jongin hyung yang paling sering di bash. Aku sering mengatakan padanya : " __Berhentilah menjadi pelindungku ketika kau merasa lelah ( karena di bash )__. " Namun Jongin hyung selalu mengatakan kepadaku seperti ini : " __Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah aku pernah lelah melindungimu.__ " Dan aku lagi lagi menangis, dengan semua yang dilakukan Jongin hyung padaku rasanya mustahil kalau aku tak akan jatuh cinta padanya. "

" __Apakah anda masih ingat kapan pertama kalinya kalian mulai berpacaran?__ "

" Tentu saja aku ingat, saat itu tepat pukul 00 : 00 tanggal 04 bulan 09 tahun 2014. aku bahkan juga masih ingat Jongin hyung hanya mengenakan boksernya dan rambut yang berantakan karena baru bangun dari tidur ( tertawa ). Tapi itulah yang membuatku makin jatuh cinta padanya, Jongin hyung tak pernah mencoba menjadi pribadi orang lain, dia selalu tampil sederhana dan apa adanya. " Sehun menatap ke arah suaminya dan tersenyum cantik.

" _ _Seiring dengan berkembangnya hubungan kalian, perlahan sepertinya SM mulai mempublikasikan hubungan kalian. Apakah itu benar?__ "

" Ya, itu di mulai sejak kami comeback Call Me Baby, SM mulai memberikan kami kesempatan untuk lebih mengekspos hubungan kami di publik. Akan tetapi resiko tentu saja tetap ada, kami makin sering di bash, belajar dari pengalaman aku mulai memcoba untuk tidak memperdulikan itu semua karena seperti yang aku katakan pada mereka. Aku sudah jatuh begitu dalam , tak akan bisa kembali lagi, semua tak akan pernah sama seperti dulu lagi, karena sekuat apapun rasa kebencian mereka padaku, aku tetap mencintai Jongin hyung. "

Sehun terdiam sesaat. " Setelah bersama dengan Jongin hyung aku menyadari banyak hal terutama tentang bagaimana ia tak pernah menyukai aku yang menangis karena ulah fans. Jongin hyung bilang : " __Seberapa banyak mereka menyakitiku, aku akan lebih terluka saat kau menangis karena membelaku.__ _"_ Karena itu sebisa mungkin sekarang aku tak pernah memperdulikan lagi apa yang mereka katakan tentang kami. Aku mungkin dulu sempat frustasi karena bahkan setiap aku share foto di akun sosial mediaku selalu di kaitkan dengan dengan Luhan- ssi. Bahkan saat aku memakai pakaian Jongin hyung di bandara mereka mengatakan aku kode lagi dengan dia. Entah aku harus sedih atau tertawa, rasanya lucu saja, hampir semua pakaian yang aku pakai di bandara itu adalah pakaian yang sering aku dan Jongin hyung pakai bergantian, atau kalau tidak itu adalah barang couple yang kami beli diam diam saat kencan tengah malam. "

" __Apakah kalian selalu berkencan tengah malam?__ "

Sehun tertawa sambil menatap Jongin yang juga tertawa ke arahnya. " Hanya saat itu kami merasa bebas dari sasaeng fans. "

" __Tidakkah anda juga ingin berkencan seperti pasangan normal lainnya?__ "

" Keinginan itu tentu saja ada, akan tetapi mengingat kami adalah public figure rasanya sangat sulit untuk bisa pergi bersama. Akan tetapi terkadang kami melakukannya juga. Seperti pergi ke Lotte World berdua di pagi hari ( tertawa ). "

" __Apakah ada penyesalan saat anda memilih mengundurkan diri dari dunia hiburan yang telah membesarkan nama anda dan pergi bersama dengan Jongin- ssi. "__

" Tidak, aku malah merasa sangat bahagia bersama dengan Jongin hyung, keluarga juga mendukung penuh keputusan kami dan aku sangat bersyukur keluarga tidak ada yang keberatan dengan hubunganku dengan Jongin hyung. Awal kami hidup berdua mungkin sedikit sulit, karena kami harus mulai kembali dari awal. Beruntung saat masih menjadi member EXO, Jongin hyung sudah mulai merintis usahanya sendiri, sehingga saat kami memilih mundur dari dunia hiburan, Jongin hyung mulai mengembangkan usahanya. Aku terkadang merasa bersalah padanya, karena ia mungkin kelelahan setiap hari bekerja, tetapi tak pernah sekalipun ia mengeluh padaku. Ia bahkan marah saat aku bilang ingin membantunya bekerja. Jongin hyung bilang kalau aku adalah tanggung jawab ia sepenuhnya sekarang, karena itu ia ingin aku tetap di rumah dan mengurus rumah tangga saja. "

" __Jongin- ssi benar benar suami yang pengertian ya.__ "

" Ya, anda benar. Walau kadang ia kurang peka, akan tetapi dia adalah anugerah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan kepadaku. Karena itu sebisa mungkin aku selalu ingin membahagiakannya. Meskipun itu terlihat sepele di mata orang lain, akan tetapi apa yang menurutku baik, itu akan aku lakukan untuk suamiku. "

" __Hal sepele seperti apa yang biasanya anda lakukan untuk Jongin- ssi.__ "

" Tidak banyak, hanya seperti memandikan dia saat pulang kerja ( tertawa ), memijat tubuhnya saat ia kelelahan. Seperti itulah. Meski sekarang aku sudah punya anak, aku masih sering melakukan itu untuknya. Karena bagiku melihat senyumannya itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan selain mengurus Rahee juga tentunya. "

" __Apakah anda ingin menambah anak lagi Sehun- ssi?__ "

Sehun tersenyum. " Tentu saja, aku ingin punya anak lagi dengan Jongin hyung, akan tetapi karena aku namja dokter bilang, aku mungkin hanya bisa melahirkan tiga kali. Aku harap yang kedua dan ketiga nanti aku punya anak kembar agar rumah kami makin terasa ramai. "

" __Ah, Jongin- ssi, bisakah anda bergabung dengan kami di sini?__ " tanya presenter itu saat melihat Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk dan segera bangkit dari duduknya sambil menggendong Rahee. Sehun segera mengambil alih Rahee saat Jongin duduk di sampingnya.

" __Apakah anda senang mendengar jawaban dari Sehun- ssi?__ "

" Apapun yang bisa membuat Sehun senang tentu saja aku bahagia. " Ucap Jongin.

" __Baiklah, kalian mungkin sudah hampir dua tahun hidup bersama adakah perubahan yang terjadi pada diri pasangan kalian?__ "

" Aku rasa tidak ada, Sehunie masih semanja dulu, bahkan aku rasa sekarang malah bertambah manja lagi. "

Sehun langsung mencubit pinggang Jongin. " Ku rasa aku tidak semanja itu. " jawabnya cemberut.

" Benarkah lalu siapa yang tidak pernah bisa tidur sebelum menyentuhku eoh? " Goda Jongin.

Wajah Sehun langsung merona merah mendengar ucapan Jongin.

" __Ah, apa maksudnya itu Jongin- ssi?__ "

" Sebenarnya Sehun mempunyai kebiasaan unik setiap ia ingin tidur. Istriku ini sejak kami masih trainee tidak akan pernah bisa tidur sebelum menyentuh perutku, tidak peduli dengan siapapun ia tidur, ia akan pergi ke tempat tidurku dan menyentuh perutku. Karena itu dari dulu sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah memakai bajuku ketika tidur. ( tertawa ). Karena Sehun juga aku selalu tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarku saat kami masih tinggal di asrama. " Jelas Jongin.

Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik punggung Jongin saat mendengar jawaban suaminya itu.

" __Bukankah kau tidur sekamar dengan Kyungsoo- ssi dan Chanyeol- ssi?__ "

" Sebenarnya sejak Tao memilih keluar dari grup kami, member yang lain pindah ke dorm baru kami, hanya aku, Sehunie dan Suho hyung yang tinggal di dorm lama. Kalau aku ikut pindah ke dorm baru, ya, aku akan sekamar dengan Chanyeol hyung dan Kyungsoo hyung, tetapi aku memilih untuk tetap di dorm lama, karena Sehunie merasa lebih nyaman tinggal di sana. "

" __Apakah itu berarti anda sebenarnya juga ingin pindah ke dorm yang baru?__ "

" Tidak, dari pada dorm baru, tentu saja aku lebih suka tinggal bersama Sehunie. "

" __Ah, anda type namja yang setia. Lalu adakah yang ingin anda katakan pada pasangan anda masing masing sebelum acara ini berakhir?__ "

" Ya. " Sehun mencium sekilas pipi Rahee, saat bocah bayi yang masih tertidur itu menggeliat di pangkuannya. " Untuk suamiku, terima kasih sudah mau menerima diriku apa adanya. Aku tahu, aku bukanlah orang yang sempurna untukmu. Tak peduli orang memandang dirimu tak pantas untukku, bagiku kau adalah namja yang terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan untuk menyempurnakan hidupku. Tetaplah menjadi pribadimu yang apa adanya. Dan tetaplah menjadi Papa yang keren untuk Rahee dan adik adiknya kelak. Aku mencintaimu, terima kasih untuk semua yang telah kamu lakukan untukku dan juga anak kita. "

" _ _Jongin- ssi, silahkan apa yang ingin anda katakan untuk Sehun- ssi. "__

" Sehunie, aku mungkin tidak bisa merubah apapun yang sudah terjadi pada kita di masa lalu ( merujuk pada saat mereka di bash ), aku tak bisa mengobati luka di hatimu, tapi aku bisa menyediakan kebahagiaan untukmu di masa depan. Luka itu mungkin masih akan membekas dihatimu, dan aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa apa untukmu selain menjanjikan diriku sendiri untuk membahagiakanmu. Tetaplah berada disampingku dan terus bersamaku hingga akhir waktuku nanti. Saranghae sayang. Aku juga mencintaimu dan anak kita. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End

Ini sequelnya. Setelah ini ga ada sequel lagi ya. Mungkin ada yang familiar dengan kata kata Sehun atau Jongin disini. Hahaha...

Ada banyak hal yang tak bisa aku ungkapin di ff ini. Tapi biarlah. Paling tidak sudah cukup banyak yang aku tulis. Hehe...


	3. Chapter 3 Sequel

UNGKAPAN HATI ( SEQUEL 2 )

.

SEHUN VERSION

.

RATED T, MPREG

Maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai harapan. Nih ff tercipta setelah melalui banyak pertimbangan. Hehehe... Dan FF ini tidak bermaksud untuk menghina shipper manapun. FF ini cuma uneg uneg authornya aza kekeke

Thanks for someone yang dah ngasih izin bagi Killa untuk ngetik ff ini. #KissNHug

Killa8894

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan sebelah tangannya menggendong seorang bayi dan sebelah tangan yang lain menuntun seorang anak perempuan yang sibuk sendiri menatap kesekeliling tempat itu.

" Oh Sehun- ssi... " panggil seseorang sesaat setelah Sehun melewati pintu, orang itu mengisyaratkan pada Sehun untuk duduk di sofa yang sudah disediakan.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk singkat. Ia melirik sekilas kearah kameramen yang sibuk mengatur angle kamera yang pas.

" Momma, apa poppa akan datang. " Anak perempuan yang tadi berjalan disamping Sehun kini naik ke atas sofa dan duduk manis disana sambil menatap kearah Sehun.

" Poppa sedang sibuk sayang, Rahee sama momma dan adek saja ya. " Sahut Sehun lembut.

" Shileo, Lahee mau main sama poppa... " anak perempuan itu memalingkan muka, merajuk.

" Rahee tidak mau main sama adek ya, nanti adeknya menangis loh sayang. " Sehun mendudukkan pantat seksinya disamping Rahee dan sebelah tangannya mengusap lembut surai halus anaknya.

" Lahee sayang adek, adek tidak boleh menangis. Kata poppa Lahee halus menjaga adek... " Rahee mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi chubby adiknya yang ada dipangkuan ibunya.

Bayi mungil itu tertawa memamerkan gusinya, seakan tahu kalau kakaknya amat sangat menyayanginya.

" Omo, tampannya... " seorang wanita yang menjadi MC di acara talk show itu menutup mulutnya saat ia baru masuk ke dalam ruangan dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan seorang bayi tampan yang tertawa tanpa suara.

Sehun baru ingin menjawab ketika teriakan teriakan lain terdengar dari arah pintu dan ia menoleh untuk melihat. Puluhan fans yang dulu sering ia lihat saat ia masih aktif di dunia hiburan memasuki ruangan dan kemudian duduk dengan tertib di kursi yang sudah disediakan staff.

" Momma... " Rahee menarik pelan ujung kaos putih yang dipakai Sehun, raut wajahnya terlihat agak ketakutan. Mungkin shock mendengar teriakan teriakan tadi.

" Tidak apa apa sayang, Rahee aman bersama momma." Sehun menunduk, ia mengecup kening anaknya sebelum memeluk untuk menenangkannya.

" Apa acaranya bisa kita mulai sekarang? " sutradara yang sedari tadi hanya duduk memperhatikan, kini bertanya.

Sehun memperbaiki posisi bayi yang ada dipangkuannya dan mengangguk. Ya, ia sangat siap sekarang.

Setelah presenter itu mulai membuka acara dan sedikit berbasa basi dengan penonton, ia segera menoleh pada Sehun yang tengah membuka bungkus sebuah permen dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Rahee.

" Sehun- ssi, lama tidak berjumpa dengan anda dan saya sangat senang sekali anda berkenan mau mampir ke acara kami lagi. "

Sehun tersenyum tipis. " Saya juga merasa senang sudah di undang ke acara ini. "

Presenter itu tertawa kecil. " Tentunya anda mau datang karena ada maksud tertentu bukan, maksud saya untuk menjelaskan soal gosip yang beredar luas saat ini. "

" Ya, salah satunya mungkin itu. " jawab Sehun seadanya.

" Terakhir kali kami mengundang anda, itu beberapa tahun yang lalu dan saat itu Rahee masih kecil, sekarang dia sudah besar dan siapakah bayi ini, apakah dia adik Rahee? "

Sehun menunduk sekilas ke arah bayinya dan kemudian tersenyum pada kamera. " Ya, itu sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu dan sekarang Rahee sudah berumur empat tahun. Dan bayi ini, ya dia adik dari Rahee, usianya baru enam bulan, namanya Reon. "

" Halo Reon... wah dia tampan sekali, persis seperti perpaduan wajah anda dan Jongin- ssi. Rahee juga tumbuh menjadi semakin cantik. "

" Terima kasih... " sahut Sehun sopan.

" Jadi anda sudah mempunyai dua orang anak dengan Jongin- ssi? " Presenter itu mulai kembali ke topik pembahasan.

" Ya. " Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Tapi sekarang Jongin- ssi terkena skandal dating dengan salah satu sunbae di agency yang menaungi kalian dulu. Bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang itu. "

Sehun memperbaiki duduknya sejenak sebelum menatap ke arah fans yang tampak cemas menunggu jawaban darinya. " Saat Sooman sajangnim datang ke rumah kami dan memintaku dan Jongin untuk ikut serta dalam penggarapan album EXO, aku menolaknya karena seperti yang anda ketahui sekarang, aku punya dua orang anak yang membutuhkan banyak perhatian dariku, karena itu aku bilang agar Jongin saja yang ikut serta. Awalnya dia menolak, karena memang dunia hiburan bukan sesuatu hal yang dia inginkan saat ini." Sehun berdehem pelan sebelum melanjutkan. " Tapi karena para hyung di EXO ikut datang dan membujuknya, akhirnya ia mau ikut serta di album yang baru rilis dua bulan kemaren itu. Dan saat Jongin kembali ke dunia hiburan, aku sudah menyiapkan mentalku akan sesuatu hal yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi. "

" Jadi anda tidak terkejut dengan kabar skandal itu? "

" Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak terkejut. " Sehun tertawa pelan. " Tapi aku percaya pada suamiku. "

" Bagaimana mungkin anda bisa percaya sedangkan bukti bukti mengarah kesana. "

" Ah bukti foto itu... " Sehun mengangguk. " Awalnya aku sempat ingin marah. Tapi begitu aku melihat foto itu, rasa amarahku padam begitu saja. "

" Bagaimana bisa? " tanya presenter itu heran.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. " Sekarang saya ingin bertanya pada anda. Kalau anda sedang memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang dan menjalani hubungan itu secara diam diam, saat anda berkencan dengannya dan kemudian ada wartawan di depan anda. Apakah anda akan tersenyum ke arah mereka dan membiarkan mereka memfoto anda dalam jarak yang dekat, sedangkan anda baru saja mengatakan di sebuah wawancara kalau anda sedang ingin fokus pada karier dan tidak ingin berkencan dulu dengan siapapun? "

" Tentu saja tidak. " Jawab presenter itu cepat. " Itu sama saja dengan membuat imej buruk pada diri sendiri. "

" Kemudian saat anda berkencan, apakah anda pergi dengan menggunakan dua buah mobil yang berbeda dan juga bersama sopir dan manager anda? "

Presenter itu tertawa. " Tentu saja tidak, kalau aku pergi berkencan, aku ingin memiliki waktu pribadi berdua dengan kekasihku saja tentunya tanpa adanya sopir dan manager, itu sangat mengganggu. "

" Apalagi kalau kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu bukan. " Ucap Sehun.

" Ya, dan pastinya aku tidak ingin diganggu siapapun saat ingin melepas rindu dengan kekasihku, sebisa mungkin aku akan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya saja. " Jawab presenter itu.

" Nah, itu juga yang ada dipikiranku saat itu. " Sehun tersenyum tipis.

" Ah, jadi... "

" Terkadang sebagai seorang fans atau siapapun itu, kita harus jeli terhadap sesuatu. Jangan mudah percaya hanya dengan satu berita saja. Karena bisa saja kita akan terluka sebelum kita tahu kebenarannya. Dan lagi aku melihat beberapa foto yang mengatakan Jongin selalu memandang sunbae, tapi yang aku lihat Jongin selalu melihat ke arah yang berbeda, jadi bagaimana bisa mereka bilang kalau Jongin selalu memperhatikan sunbae? " Ucap Sehun.

" Saya setuju dengan pemikiran anda. Tapi masih ada kemungkinan Jongin- ssi selingkuh bukan, karena orang biasanya sangat percaya dengan berita yang dikeluarkan oleh media itu. "

Sehun mengangguk. " Ya, bisa saja. Tapi kalau anda membandingkan dengan artis yang baru saja kemaren mengumumkan kalau mereka pacaran setelah media itu merilis foto foto kencannya. Anda mungkin juga akan melihat perbedaannya. "

" Apa itu? "

" Anda bisa lihat sendiri, mereka mengenakan penutup muka dan juga berlari agar media tidak sempat memergoki mereka, walau akhirnya ya ketahuan juga. Sangat berbeda bukan dengan yang tersenyum di depan kamera. Foto foto mereka juga meski di ambil dari jarak jauh, itu sangat bening, akan tetapi foto Jongin bahkan di ambil dari jarak dekat, namun fotonya lebih buram, seakan-akan itu disengaja. Kalau yang artis itu terlihat sekali kalau foto mereka di ambil tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya, tapi foto Jongin dan sunbae terlihat berbeda, seakan wajah mereka di atur untuk melihat ke arah kamera. "

" Apakah itu mediaplay dari agency. Untuk menutupi skandal yang lain mungkin. "

Sehun tertawa. " Anda loh yang mengatakan bukan saya. "

Presenter itu ikut tertawa. " Entah kenapa itu ada dipikiran saya sekarang. "

Sehun mengangguk. " Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi bukan. "

" Ya, tetapi Sehun- ssi, selain berita Jongin- ssi ada juga artis yang baru saja mengumumkan status mereka kemaren, ada juga yang malah terang terangan pacaran di depan umum. Tidakkah ada kemungkinan kalau Jongin- ssi juga seperti itu? "

" Momma... " Rahee merengek, anak perempuan itu menunjuk ke arah bunga yang ada di dalam vas di atas meja.

" Rahee mau? " tanya Sehun lembut. Dan Rahee langsung mengangguk.

Sehun mengambil setangkai bunga mawar merah di dalam vas ke tangan Rahee dan kembali fokus pada wawancara. " Saya sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingin mengatakan ini itu kepada media, tapi kalau anda ingin tahu pendapat saya, kita kembali harus melihat perbedaan ekspresi mereka. pasangan itu begitu terbuka dan saya bisa melihat sendiri bagaimana ekspresi kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah mereka. Lalu membandingkan dengan wajah Jongin dan sunbae, mungkin anda bisa melihat sendiri. Dia begitu muram di foto itu, itu bukan wajah orang yang bahagia saat berkencan dengan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Media itu bilang, kalau Jongin dan sunbae begitu terbuka dengan hubungan mereka. Tapi isi artikel itu berbeda dengan kenyataan. Terus terang aku ingin marah, tapi tidak tahu marah pada siapa. Jongin begitu tertekan dengan berita itu, dia bahkan mungkin sudah beratus ratus kali atau mungkin juga ribuan kali mengucapkan kata maaf padaku, dia bilang kalau dia telah melukai hatiku dengan perasaan itu. aku marah tentu saja. Marah karena skandal itu telah merubah pribadi Jongin yang ceria menjadi begitu tertekan. Jongin type orang yang mudah tertekan karena sesuatu, karena itu ia bisa mengurung diri di dalam kamar seharian atau bahkan lebih. Aku marah karena skandal itu juga ia jadi tidak bisa fokus memperhatikan anak anaknya. Terlalu banyak berita yang dilebih lebihkan akhir-akhir ini dan itu juga menambah beban pikiran Jongin. "

" Maksud anda? "

" Ya, seperti pakaian, mereka ( fans ) tidak bisa melihat warna pakaian yang sama meski dengan model yang jauh berbeda akan mereka bilang itu couple. Jongin memakai kemeja berwarna putih di bandara dan sunbae dibandara memakai sepatu yang kebetulan juga berwarna putih langsung di bilang couple. Sebenarnya definisi couple itu apa sih ? Saat Jongin membawa kantong kertas habis belanja, juga disama samakan terus. Kadang aku suka kesal, aku pernah bilang pada Jongin, ada ratusan bahkan ribuan orang yang membawa kantong kertas yang sama dengan dirimu, tapi hanya dirimu yang menjadi bahan pemberitaan. "

" Mungkin itu karena efek berita dating? " tebak presenter itu.

" Bisa jadi sih. " Sehun tertawa, mengusir hawa ketegangan di ruangan itu.

" Kembali pada topik tadi, anda bilang di artikel yang media itu rilis ada pernyataan kalau mereka terbuka dengan hubungan mereka selama ini, mungkin saja bukan karena fans yang terlalu anarkis jadi mereka tidak bisa melakukannya. "

" Ya, itu bisa saja. Tapi sekali lagi semua orang tahu. Jongin sudah menegaskannya juga di sebuah wawancara, kalau dia orangnya sangat kompeten dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Contohnya saat dia ingin atau melakukan sesuatu, walau itu bertentangan dengan kehendak orang lain, dia akan tetap melakukannya meskipun fans tidak menyukai dan memprotes dirinya, seperti saat dia cedera, fans memintanya untuk istirahat penuh tapi dia bersikeras untuk tetap tampil, meskipun harus menerima hujatan disana sini karena di anggap malah jadi merepotkan para hyung. Harusnya kalau dia memang mencintai sunbae, dia akan tetap kompeten dengan melindungi sunbae dari para fans yang menghujatnya dan sebagainya, tapi dia tidak melakukan itu. ini sangat bertolak belakang bukan ? disini saja sudah ada orang yang menyimpulkan dibandingkan kekasih, Jongin lebih memilih fansnya. Itu sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya di wawancara. "

" Tapi Jongin tidak melakukan itu terhadap anda, dia sangat melindungi anda. " Ucap presenter itu.

" Itu karena Jongin mencintaiku. " Sahut Sehun sambil tertawa. Ia menepuk nepuk bokong Reon yang mulai menggeliat gelisah dipangkuannya.

" Sepertinya Reon mulai mengantuk ya. " Komentar presenter itu.

" Ini sudah jadwalnya dia minum susu. " Jawab Sehun, ia melambaikan tangannya pada asistennya yang dengan sigap mengantarkan sebotol susu padanya.

" Momma Lahee mau juga. " Rengek Rahee.

" Sebentar sayang... " sahut Sehun, ia fokus meminumkan susu itu pada Reon dan membiarkan asistennya menyerahkan susu coklat pada Rahee.

" Sehun- ssi... "

" Ya. "

" Beberapa hari yang lalu anda menemani Jongin saat konser bukan. "

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. " Saat itu aku sedang tidak sibuk dan eomma juga ada dirumah jadi aku bisa menitipkan anak anak padanya dan pergi untuk mendukung suamiku di konsernya. "

" Ada yang menarik perhatian netizen saat itu, soal tatto anda. "

" Ah... " Sehun tersenyum.

" Tatto dileher anda yang bertuliskan END AND 94x94j... "

" Ya, ada apa dengan tatto itu? " tanya Sehun.

" Banyak yang mengatakan itu kode untuk hubungan anda dengan Jongin. "

Sehun hanya tertawa tanpa berniat menjawab.

" Tapi yang menarik perhatian saya adalah, tentang pembahasan tatto itu sendiri. Semua orang pastinya tahu setelah berita skandal tentang suami anda dan yeoja itu, tak ada lagi momen keduanya yang tertangkap kamera, hingga semua orang berspekulasi kalau itu hanyalah rekayasa dari agency anda saja dan kemaren saat anda memakai tatto itu, spekulasi memuncak dan berakhir pada satu kesimpulan, karena yeoja yang digosipkan dengan suami anda juga line 94, dan tatto dileher anda juga terdapat angka itu serta adanya hurup J yang menjadi inisial bagi Jongin dan yeoja itu punya nama depan hurup dengan huruf J juga dan juga kata End disana... " Presenter itu menelan ludahnya. " Kesimpulannya itu kode dari anda untuk mengatakan kalau hubungan keduanya sudah mencapai titik akhir atau sudah berakhir. Bagaimana menurut anda sendiri tentang kesimpulan itu? "

" Bolehkan aku mengatakan no comment ? sungguh... aku tak ingin membahas ini. " Sehun tertawa pelan. " Intinya biar semua orang menyimpulkan sendiri tentang hal itu. karena aku tak ingin menjawabnya. "

" Melihat anda berkelit seperti ini, saya rasa itu artinya benar. "

" Ada pertanyaan yang lain tidak? " Sehun kembali tertawa.

" Ya, ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan skandal itu. Karena dari semua apa yang anda katakan tadi, saya dapat mengambil kesimpulan kalau hubungan anda dengan Jongin baik baik saja saat ini dan tidak terpengaruh dengan berita skandal itu. "

" Ya. " Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. " Aku mencintai Jongin, begitupun juga sebaliknya, dan saat kami memutuskan untuk bersama, komunikasi satu sama lain menjadi hal yang paling penting, begitu juga kepercayaan. Karena, cinta, komunikasi dan saling percaya adalah beberapa hal yang membuat hubungan kami menjadi lebih kuat. "

" Wow... "

" Kalau kau tidak saling terbuka dengan pasanganmu, mungkin hubunganmu tidak akan bertahan. " Sahut Sehun.

" Kurasa anda benar sekali tentang itu. karena saya bisa lihat betapa romantisnya hubungan kalian. Baiklah sebelum acara ini kita tutup. Ada satu hal yang ingin saya tanyakan pada anda. "

" Apa itu? " tanya Sehun.

" Saat anda masih tinggal satu dorm dengan member EXO yang lain. Anda dan Suho selalu mengatakan kalau kalian adalah teman sekamar. "

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Ini sudah lama ada dipikiran saya, tapi saat itu rekan anda di EXO, Park Chanyeol pernah memposting sebuah video di instagram dimana saat itu dia masuk ke kamar anda dan mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak bisa tidur dan menanyakan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kemudian anda mengatakan padanya untuk olahraga atau ya seperti itulah, saya agak lupa juga. "

Sehun lagi lagi mengangguk. " Yang menjadi pikiran saya adalah saat saya menonton video itu dan yang menjadi fokus saya bukan pada Chanyeol- ssi, tapi pakaian yang menjadi media tinjunya. Saya pernah melihat beberapa kali anda dan Jongin memakai pakaian pakaian itu diberbagai kesempatan. Bukankah anda bilang saat itu anda sekamar dengan Suho, tapi kenapa ada pakaian Jongin juga di sana? "

Sehun tertawa pelan mendengarnya. " Saya tidak tahu kalau anda akan sejeli itu untuk melihatnya. Tapi ya.. kalau anda mengenal EXO dari awal, anda akan tahu jawabannya. "

" Ah, saya ingat. Anda tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak bersama Jongin, karena itu pakaian Jongin ada disana, karena Suho juga pernah mengatakan kalau ia akan pindah kamar kalau Jongin masuk ke kamar anda. Jadi sekamar dengan Suho hanya kamuflase ya? "

Sehun tertawa lagi. " Anda yang mengatakannya, bukan saya. "

" Baiklah, saya sudah cukup puas dengan jawaban dari anda dan terima kasih anda sudah bersedia untuk kami wawancara hari ini. Mungkin setelah ini akan ada pandangan berbeda dari fans tentang anda dan juga Jongin. "

" Ya, itu sudah pasti ada. "

" Sekali lagi terima kasih atas kedatangannya Sehun- ssi, saya harap suatu saat anda bersedia kami wawancara lagi tentunya dengan seluruh keluarga kecil anda. "

" Berdoa saja semoga hari itu akan datang. " sahut Sehun, ia tersenyum manis ke arah kamera.

.

.

.

.

" Poppa... " teriak Rahee kegirangan saat ketiganya sudah berada di parkiran usai tampil di acara talk show.

" Rahee jangan berlari sayang, nanti jatuh. Lagi pula mana mungkin poppa... " ucapan Sehun terhenti saat ia melihat orang yang dicintainya kini berada di hadapan Rahee, membungkukkan badan kemudian menggendong tubuh putri sulungnya itu.

" Nini... "

" Halo sayang, merindukanku? " Jongin tersenyum lebar. Dengan langkah lebar ia mendekati Sehun, merengkuh pinggang ramping itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. " Aku sangat merindukanmu. " Bisik Jongin.

Mata Sehun sedikit berkaca kaca saat menatap wajah tampan Jongin. " Aku dan anak anak juga sangat merindukanmu. " Balasnya. Ya, kesibukan Jongin dengan aktifitasnya di EXO membuat mereka tidak bisa bertemu beberapa hari ini.

Jongin menunduk dan menatap bayi tampannya yang tertidur di gendongan Sehun. " Baby Reon, kenapa tidur... Tidak merindukan poppa ya... " Dengan gemas Jongin menciumi pipi tembem putra bungsunya.

Entah merasa geli atau apa saat terkena bakal jenggot Jongin yang mulai tumbuh lagi, efek dia tidak bercukur, membuat Reon terbangun dan mulai menangis.

" Nini... Kau membuat Reon terbangun. " Sehun menatap kesal pada suaminya sambil menimang nimang tubuh Reon.

" Maaf sayang, aku terlalu merindukannya dan juga putri kita yang cantik ini. " Jongin mencium pipi Rahee yang montok dan langsung mendapat protesan dari anaknya itu.

" Poppa geli... "

" Kau lupa bercukur lagi ya? " tanya Sehun.

" Aku memang sengaja. " balas Jongin santai. " Karena aku ingin kau yang melakukannya untukku. "

" Nini... " Sehun tersipu malu mendengarnya.

Jongin terkekeh pelan dan kemudian ia membimbing istri dan anaknya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. " Sayang, terima kasih... " gumamnya.

" Untuk apa? "

" Untuk semuanya, untukmu yang sudah mendampingiku dan memberiku dua orang anak yang cantik dan tampan, juga... Terima kasih untuk perkataanmu diwawancara tadi. "

" Kau melihatnya? " tanya Sehun terkejut.

Jongin mengangguk. " Ya, aku melihatnya dan sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah mengatakan semuanya. Aku mencintaimu Sehuna... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

For You orang yang ga nyebutin namanya dan komen nyelekit. Aku memang KHS dan apa ada yang salah dengan itu ? Meski kamu mengeluarkan kata kata kasar, aku tak akan membalasmu dengan ucapan yang sama kasarnya. Karena aku suka menulis, maka aku cukup membalas dengan tulisan ini. Kalau kamu ingin dihargai oleh shipper couple lain belajarlah untuk menghargai shipper lain itu terlebih dahulu. Karena bagaimana bisa kamu meminta orang lain untuk menghargaimu sementara dirimu menganggap orang lain itu sampah ? Walopun Official, gak harus ngikutin itu kan. Crack Couple lebih yahud drpd official.

# Syakila. W

Dan karena ini pasti ada yang bakalan bilang kami delulu delala lalalala aseeekkkk. Terserah kalian mau percaya ato pun gak, tapi yahh inilah pendapat dan pemikiran kami. Pemikiran dan pendapat orang itu beda bedakan, percayai lah apa yang ingin kalian percayai, kami tidak memaksa tapi yahh kami cuma pengen kasih gambaran biar kalian bisa meliat dari cara pandang yang berbeda. Jujur banget aku kesel dan pingin nabok seseorang, karena berita berita yang terlalu berlebihan itu beredar, My baby Jongin makin kesini makin muram, makin suram, makin terpuruk jadi gak fokus, kata mereka Jongin tampak bahagia, tapi aku gak liat Jongin bahagia. Jongin emang tersenyum tapi senyumnya terkesan dipaksakan. Aku tau itu krn aku juga srg melakukan itu, aku emang tersenyum tapi hatiku tidak tersenyum, gitu juga Jongin, dia hanya berpura pura biar para fans gak mengkhawatirkan dia, tapi coba deh liat bener bener, tatapan Jongin terkesan kosong dan sendu, itu bukan karena efek dia ngantuk yaa. Jadi sekali lagi terserah kalian mau bilang kami delulu delala lalalala, ****WHATEVER THEY SAY, I DON' T CARE. AKU PERCAYA AMA YANG AKU PERCAYAI.**** Bukannya gak setuju ama hubungan mereka, tapi kalo itu menyakiti my baby bear buat apa didukung, aku dukung kalo baby bear bahagia. Dan walopun mereka ngeluarin statement ini itu eeeaaaa insha allah kami bakalan selalu bisa membantah statement mereka hihihi. Gak pengen nyiptain WAR cuma pengen ngeluarin uneg uneg aza.

# Juju Jongodult


End file.
